Vacation week
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: OwenGrady/OC. Twice a year the park closes for a week for routine maintenance. Missy has no vacation planned and as it turns out, neither does Owen. But who is watching the pair, just waiting for his chance to strike? Fluff/Friendship/Humor/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

For two weeks every year the park was closed for a routine cleaning and maintenance. One week during the winter month and one mid-July. It was a necessary inconvenience for visitors to the park, in which the whole place was given routine safety check and a fresh coat of paint.

During these periods most of the staff, excluding the dino-carers and the security staff were given paid vacation days. A sort of thank you from the higher-ups for dealing with the crowds during the peak-season holidays.

Usually Missy would have jumped at the chance of taking a holiday somewhere, but her sister who worked in London had cancelled on her last week. Her friends had urged her to go with them to Miami for a few days when they heard about her cancelled plans but Missy had merely shaken her head and told them to go enjoy themselves.

Instead she was going to spend the entire week relaxing in her bungalow. Perhaps giving the place a clean out while she had the time.

Missy had worked at Jurassic World for two years.

She had the very 'un-coveted' job of administering inoculations to the various dinosaurs of the park. Being genetically bred meant that there was always something new that could cause the animals to become sick. The labs regularly sent herself and a couple of others out with a new vaccine and often gave her special drugs to give to certain species, that she was told would aid them in the growth process and give them upgraded features and traits.

It was noon when Missy finally finished her work in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo and was now on her way over to the Velociraptor paddock.

She had spent the morning chasing around the juvenile herbivores, giving them each a sharp jab to the right leg. She had been almost done when one of the baby stegosaurus had spewed up all over her blouse the moment she had given it its inoculation.

Missy grimaced as the putrid smell of the vomit rose from her shirt as she drove up towards the looming pen.

On her first day at Jurassic World she had been told with, what she always felt was a hint of glee from her manager, that she would be working with the raptors. And more importantly than that- Owen Grady.

Owen Grady had a bit of a reputation amongst the staff at Jurassic Park to say the least, but all Missy had heard about him when they first met was that he was ex-U.S. Navy and that he had trained with his raptors since they were born.

When she first entered into the velociraptor enclosure at the end of her first couple of weeks at the park, she had immediately felt eyes on the back of her head. Silhouetted against the bright sun had been Owen, stood watching her from the walkway above her head.

For months he ignored her, the most she got out of him was a curt nod as she passed him. Then one day… it happened.

She had been on her seventh month working at the park and that morning a new vaccine needed to be introduced to one of the raptors, Echo, who kept falling sick. They had tranquilised her and Missy was led into the raptor pen to give the unconscious dinosaur the jab.

Normally the raptors were leashed in holding cells while she administered the medicine but this was the first time she had been next to one in its entirety.

Barry had smiled and reassured her that Echo had been given a good enough dose and would be knocked out for hours. The same as every time, she had felt Owen Grady's gaze on the back of her head as she was led over.

But the dose had obviously not been correct, as the moment Missy knelt down beside the raptor, it had opened his eyes and leapt to its feet, knocking Barry to the ground.

Missy had let out a muffled scream and dragged herself away from the beast as she heard pounding feet and yells and shouts coming from behind her.

Echo had swayed on the spot before suddenly his head turned towards Missy.

It had leaned in towards her and given a deep sniff before a tranq dart hit it directly on its neck.

It had given the most ear piercing screech right in Missy's face before collapsing once again onto the floor.

Missy had turned to look behind her, to see Owen Grady standing there, tranquiliser gun in hand.

He gave her a look as if he was about to say something but Missy hadn't lingered long enough to find out. She had merely run past him and out of the paddock taking her supply bag with her.

Outside, up against a wall, far enough away so that no one would see her, Missy had broken down in tears. She had lifted a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs but her whole body was shaking and tears poured down her cheeks. She had been genuinely frightened for her life.

That is when _he_ had appeared…

Owen.

At first he didn't say anything, he merely came to stand next to her, leaning up against the wall, arms folded, his eyes at the floor.

"That was a pretty scary thing to go through," he had muttered eventually, glancing up at her.

Missy had desperately tried to wipe away tear tracks but the sobs seemed to be coming thick and fast.

"It's happened to me a couple of times. They've caught me off guard and I wasn't mentally prepared," he had uttered.

"What did you do?" Missy asked.

Owen shrugged. "I didn't cry but I came close to it a couple of times."

Missy gazed up at him, all biceps and rumpled clothes and had been shocked at this response. This big, ex-navy guy was showing her his vulnerable side. Was showing her that she shouldn't be emabrssed to cry.

"I've seen you working, I like your style," he had said with a bit of a smile.

Missy had given a sniff. "Thanks," she had mumbled.

"I'm Owen, by the way," he had said holding out his hand.

"Missy," she had replied, wiping tears from her eyes and taking his hand in hers.

And that had how they had become friends. Each and every time Missy had entered the raptor enclosure from then on Owen had come up and talked to her. Most of their conversations at first were fairly formal. Then one evening, when Missy was out at a bar with some girlfriends, Owen had caught her eye at the other end of the bar. Most of her friends had nudged her in the ribs and swooned about how handsome he was but Missy had just rolled her eyes at them. She had chatted with him for a while and he had introduced her to some of his friends. But that night Missy had had way more than she had intended to drink that night and Owen had revelled in speaking really loudly to her when she had turned up at the raptor paddock the next morning.

She hated him but at the same time loved being around him. He was a great guy to be friends with.

Just friends…. that's all they were.

It was 1pm by the time Missy pulled up outside the raptor paddock. Her blouse reeked of stegosaurus spew. She gave a sigh and began to unbutton it. She had a spare, clean shirt next to her on the seat, her bra would only be visible for ten seconds, she thought.

But the moment she peeled her dirty shirt from her skin a loud knocking filled the truck.

She turned to see Owen standing beside the driver's door with a grin plastered across his face.

"I know you just want to get naked when you come near me, but we're at work, you need to control yourself," he said cockily.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she said, pulling on a fresh, cotton shirt. "I got Stego vomit me."

He pulled open the door and Missy hopped out and eyed him irritably. "What are you so cheery about?" she asked.

Owen continued to grin and gave a shrug. "It's the day before shut down week. An entire week of vacation, why wouldn't I be cheery about that?"

"Hmm… I guess," uttered Missy, shielding her eyes from the mid-day sun.

Owen glanced at her. "I thought you were going to Europe to visit your sister?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

Missy gave a sigh as they walked towards the paddock. "She cancelled on me, she's got emergency meetings planned at the bank she works at in London. So I'm gonna hang around here for the week instead. How about you? Have you decided on any plans. The last time I spoke to you, you were still making up your mind."

Owen ran a hand across his stubbly chin. "I'm sticking around here too, as it happens. The fencing around the pens needs some work so I volunteered to fix it."

Missy smiled. "You know that the park can just hire in someone to do that for you," she muttered, shooting him a look.

Owen smiled, his eyes falling to the ground. "I know, but its quicker and easier if I just get it done myself."

The pair of them reached the raptor enclosure where swift shadows could just been seen between the slats of concrete barriers.

"How are they doing today?" asked Missy, nodding towards the pen.

"Pretty good," said Owen folding his arms across himself. "Work with the clicker is improving…. ISNT IT, BLUE?" he yelled loudly.

Suddenly all movement inside the paddock stopped at the sound of his voice. Owen chuckled.

"So what have those geeks in the labs got for us today?" he said turning back to Missy and eyeing the metal case at her side.

Missy quickly opened the case the reveal four heavy duty syringes, all filled with a yellow liquid.

"It's apparently a serum that works to improve the raptors' velocity and power," she said matter-of-factly, gazing up at Owen. But the raptor trainer immediately frowned.

"Those girls are strong enough already, they don't need anything to make them more powerful than they already are. They're animals- not monsters," he said exasperatedly.

"Owen, I'm just doing my job," uttered Missy, staring up at him guiltily.

"I know that," he said softening, touching her gently on the arm. "It just kills me how they're trying to breed them to be weapons, when they're dangerous enough already."

Owen looked down at Missy, a frown at his brow and gazed into her eyes.

She bit her lip as her grey orbs met his green ones.

A long moment passed before she suddenly growled in frustration.

"Fine!" she said, rolling her eyes and reaching down into the bag. "But don't say I don't ever do anything for you."

Glancing this way and that, she pulled out the four syringes and emptied each one out into the bushes beside them.

When she was done she slipped the empty vials into a separate compartment of her bag.

"Happy?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

Owen beamed at her and before even saying a word he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Missy's stomach suddenly lurched.

"You owe me one," she uttered when he pulled away, a blush creeping over her face.

"Definitely," he said grinning. "Anything you want." And with that Owen escorted Missy back over towards her beat-up truck.

What neither of them seemed to notice was that Vic Hoskins, Head of InGen security division, watching them from a walkway high above the raptor pen

* * *

 **Please review if you'd like me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks to mstef, James the vet and TheMagentaColor for reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

"It looks like there's going to be a storm," said Owen, glancing skyward as he pulled open the door to Missy's truck.

Missy placed her metal bag on the passenger seat and hopped up into the cab.

She tried starting up the engine. Nothing.

"Stupid piece of crap," she muttered to herself, banging on the dashboard with her hand.

"You want me to take a look at it for you?" asked Owen with a frown, shutting her door and leaning against the open window. But just as he said it the engine finally spluttered into life.

"Thanks, but it looks as though it'll live to fight another day," she said with a smile. "Catch you later, Owen."

And with that Owen pulled away from the door and raised his hand, waving as she reversed away.

As she did so, Barry strolled over to Owen and gave him a small shove.

"So have you told her yet?" asked Barry with a coy smile.

Owen frowned. "Don't bug me, Barry. Haven't you got a boat to catch?"

Barry grinned. "I'm just saying…" he said, raising his hands at his friend's snappy response.

"Well don't," said Owen stalking off in the direction of the holding pen.

Barry gave a laugh and followed his friend, shaking his head as he did so.

* * *

Missy had had a few more calls to make across the park that day. It was almost 8pm by the time she was finally able to head home to her bungalow on the outskirts of the park.

The park had emptied out during the day, most of the staff heading home via the boats. Lucky for them, as Owen had been right, a storm was indeed coming.

Missy drove down the empty road towards her home, the rain coming down hard. Her wipers were barely able to keep the windshield clear for more than a second.

But Missy had driven along this track hundreds of times, she knew where each bump and pot hole seemed to be. What she wasn't expecting though was for her engine to suddenly die.

"No, no, no, don't do this," she uttered in dismay as the truck ground to a halt on the side of the muddy dirt track.

She tried starting up the engine again but nothing seemed to be working. She gave a groan and slumped back against the seat.

What a day this had turned out to be. She had no vacation to look forward to, she was positive she still smelt of dino vomit and now her truck had broken down in the pouring rain.

Missy willed herself to not cry. She needed to man up and get on with it.

She hauled open the door and flung herself out into the rain, her feet immediately sinking into wet mud.

Running over to the front of the pick-up, she lifted up the bonnet and took a look inside. But she wasn't a mechanic, she had no idea what was wrong with it.

Within less than a minute, Missy was soaked through. Her clothes clinging to her body.

She leant over to look closer at the engine and barely noticed through the sound of the fallling rain, a truck, not too dissimilar to her own, pull up beside her.

"Hey there good-lookin'" came a sudden yell at her side, causing her to jump with fright.

Missy swung around, only to come face to face with-

"Owen?" said Missy, squinting at him through the sheets of raindrops.

Owen merely grinned. "Told you you should have let me take a look at it," he said teasingly. "Get in."

He cocked his head towards his passenger seat.

Missy, hesitated for a long moment before finally running around to the side of Owen's truck and hopped inside.

Owen laughed at the sight of her, dripping wet on the seat beside him.

Missy frowned. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" she asked him snappily. She was feeling cold and miserable at the moment and the sight of her friend laughing at her, wasn't helping matters.

Owen lived on the far side of the island in completely the opposite direction. Missy's bungalow was part of the new development, whereas from what she had heard of Owen's, it was a ramshackle pile of-

"I come all the way out here and rescue you and that's all the thanks I get?" he retorted, slapping the steering wheel.

Missy merely scowled in response.

"Well…I was coming to say cheers…. for what you did earlier…. with that raptor serum…" said Owen, his eyes suddenly avoiding hers.

She noticed him move his foot, and kick something back under the seat below him.

Missy frowned but Owen merely coughed and started up the engine.

"I didn't even realise you knew where I lived?" she said shaking her head, causing little droplets of water of fall from her wet hair onto her lap.

"Do you mind?" said Owen in a sarcastic tone. "You're dripping water all over my seats."

He had changed the subject yet again.

"Well, soooory," said Missy with a huff, shivering slightly. Her sodden clothes were causing her whole body to freeze it the cool evening air.

Owen glanced over at her for a moment before reaching over the seat behind him and grabbing a thick woolly blanket which he handed to her. "Here."

Missy glanced up at him, taking the blanket from his grasp and, for a second, their eyes met.

"Thank you," she uttered quietly.

"No problem," said Owen, turning back to the road and moving off.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to katiesgotagun, TheMagentaColor and two anons for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The pair were quiet for the next ten minutes or so, the only sound being the pelting of the rain on the roof of Owen's truck.

Missy had pulled the blanket close around her. It smelled of musk and engine oil and log fires. It totally reminded her of Owen.

"It's just up here," she said gently, pointing over to a road pulling off to the side.

Up ahead was a little complex of three or four little bungalows, all looking out onto the stormy ocean.

"Mine's just this one up here on the right," said Missy, peering out of the rain sodden windows.

Owen slowly pulled his truck up beside the small building.

Missy paused, removing the cosy blanket from her lap. She glanced over at Owen.

"You, er…. you wanna come inside?" she asked quietly, her eyes big and round. "I have beers in the fridge."

He gave her a grin. "Sure," he uttered with a nod.

The pair leapt and out and ran towards the cover of Missy's doorway. She noticed Owen gazing around.

"Nice place," he commented as they stepped inside.

Missy smiled and gestured to her little living area. "Thanks, make yourself at home."

Owen, who was 6ft 2 with muscles that always seemed to be pushing his shirt-sleeves to their limits, seemed ginormous in comparison to Missy's tiny apartment. He moved awkwardly over to her armchair and took a seat. He leaned forwards and cupped his hands together.

Missy headed to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, handing it to Owen.

He frowned. "I didn't think you were a big beer drinker?" he asked, pulling off the bottle top with his bare hands and taking a swig.

"I'm not," uttered Missy, who moved into her bedroom and began peeling off her sodden clothes out of Owen's line of sight. "I bought them for my date with Phil Sherman last week."

"You had a date with PHIL SHERMAN?!" said Owen, his tone of voice suddenly changing.

Missy frowned to herself as she pulled down her tight jeans. "Yeah, I swear I told you."

She heard him shift in his seat. "I think I would have remembered if you'd have said you were going on a date with Phil Sherman. The transport security guy? Seriously?"

Missy rolled her eyes, pulling a matching set of dry underwear out of her drawer.

"Yeah well, it didn't go so great anyway," she shouted through to him, pulling up her panties. "He came and picked me up here, I gave him a beer and he said that only drank European ales, so I thought, right, whatever. And then we ended up going to that steak place , you know, over by Margarita-ville. He told me I could order anything off the menu I wanted but then when it came to the bill he starts adding up my dishes and drinks on his phone and says "You ok to go dutch?" I mean I'm all for paying my way, but, I mean, he asked ME out!"

"So you won't be seeing him again then?" came a sudden voice from behind her.

Missy turned to see Owen standing in the doorway, leaning up against the door-frame. His arms were folded over his chest, a large smirk upon his face.

Missy's eyes widened and she grabbed a red summer dress from the bed, trying to cover her half naked body from his gaze.

"Uh, do you mind!" she said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around so that he was facing the living room.

Owen laughed.

Irritably, checking he wasn't able to see her any more Missy tugged the red dress over her head. "And no, I won't be seeing him again," she muttered, walking over to her bathroom and grabbing a towel.

"Well good, because he seems like a dick," said Owen peering back at her over his shoulder, before seeing that she was now dressed and turning around once more to face her. "The way he struts around the park like he owns the place…"

Missy glanced up, rubbing the towel through her wet hair.

"Owen, _you_ strut around like you own the place," she said, narrowing her eyes at him and giving a smirk.

Owen gave a mock scowl and pointed back in towards the living room. "You know, do you have any European ales? Coz I'm not really feeling that beer you gave me."

Missy laughed, grabbing a pillow an throwing it in his direction. "Shut up."

Owen caught it, grinning widely. He casually slumped down onto the bed and tossed the pillow down, watching Missy carefully as she paced around, towel drying her hair.

"So…" he muttered, "since when did you start dating guys from the park?"

Missy glanced up at him and shrugged. "I never had a rule against it. It's just that no one here has ever asked me out before."

Owen looked as though he was going to say something but the words never appeared

A short silence fell over the room.

Missy threw down the damp towel into her laundry basket and clipped her hair up into a messy bun.

Owen gazed at her as she did so but Missy was too distracted to notice.

That date with Phil had been her first since she had come to the park. That meant her first in two years. Two whole years.

She didn't think she was unattractive or that she had a bad personality. Guys just seemed to steer clear. The good ones at least. She often had men approach her in bars or even while she was working. But none of them had offered to take her out or given any suggestion that they wanted anything more than a one night stand with her.

Missy sighed to herself.

"I've got some chicken in the fridge, if you want to join me for some dinner?" she asked nonchalantly as Owen got to his feet.

He smiled. "Thanks, but I should probably get going before this storm gets too bad. I've still got to go back to check on my girls before it gets too dark."

Missy gave a nod as Owen followed her back into the living room. He moved towards the table and chugged down the last of his beer.

"Trash?" he asked holding up his empty bottle and wiping his mouth with his free hand.

Missy pointed to the metal garbage can. "Behind you."

He ditched the glass container and headed toward the door. Missy followed him. She could hear the loud splatter of rain outside.

Owen hauled open the door and peered out.

He suddenly turned back towards Missy, who was standing there, arms awkwardly folded over her short dress.

He glanced down towards the ground before suddenly looking up at her.

"I could come back in the morning, though. See if I can tow your truck down here and fix it for you," he said matter-of-factly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Missy gave a smile. "That would be great, thank you," she said gently.

And this time it was Missy who leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Owen's cheek.

Today was the first time in two years of knowing each other that she and Owen had ever had this kind of contact.

Owen glanced up at her almost shyly and again opening his mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it again.

Instead her gave her a grin before stepping out into the rain. "See you in the morning," he yelled back at her as he jumped into his truck.

Missy waved and watched his drive away, not even noticing the butterflies that seemed to be dancing in her stomach.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too** **happy with this chapter. It will get** **better again, I promise! Thanks to angiev441, mstef, TheMagentaColor and Anon for reviewing!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP

Missy shifted her sleeping face further into her soft pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEP

Given a small groan she slowly blinked open her eyes.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Missy sat up and immediately frowned. The sound was a car horn coming from right outside her window. She got up and peered between the slats of her blinds.

Outside, standing in the sunshine was Owen, leaning against the door of her truck.

She gave another groan and hurried out of her bedroom and to the front door.

She tugged it open…

"Mornin'," said Owen with a smile, his eyes travelling down to her bare legs.

It took a moment for Missy to realise that all she had on was an oversized band t-shirt and a pair of panties.

She blushed and self-consciously attempted to pull the t-shirt over her butt.

"You're here early," she said accusingly.

Owen walked over and removed the tow line from the front of Missy's truck.

"I had to get up and feed the girls," he said, glancing up at her, squinting through the sunshine.

Missy backed up slightly at Owen's gaze.

"Um, do you want some breakfast?" she asked, self-consciously smoothing down her messy hair. Going to sleep with it slightly damp had done nothing for its unruliness. "Pancakes ok?"

The least she could do after he offered to fix her car was to make him some breakfast.

Owen gave a smile as he moved around to lift up the bonnet of Missy's truck. "Sure, sounds good."

With that Missy disappeared back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

She ran to her bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt and flung them on. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and spritzed a little perfume onto herself.

Suddenly she paused.

What was she doing?

This was just Owen.

The guy who more often than not turned up to the bar covered in motor oil and dirt.

Why would he care whether she smelt of vanilla peach or not?

She shook her head and headed into the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and started to mix a pancake batter.

Ten minutes later she appeared outside holding a plate of stacked pancakes and syrup and a mug of coffee.

She placed them gently down onto the picnic table as Owen pulled himself out from beneath her truck.

She reached out a hand and helped pull him to his feet. As he stood, he stumbled slightly and Missy swayed backwards. Before she could topple over, Owen slipped hand around the small of her back catching her.

Missy blushed but Owen merely smirked, both avoiding the other's eye.

"Smells good," muttered Owen.

"It's just pancakes and a little maple syrup," she mumbled back, as they pulled away.

Owen grabbed a cloth from his back pocket and wiped his oily hands.

"No," he said staring up at her. "I meant your perfume… It smells good."

Missy faltered for a second and those pesky butterflies appeared once again.

"Um… thanks," she muttered tucking her hair behind her ears, not really knowing what else to say.

She stood awkwardly for a long moment, while Owen took a seat.

"Well I'm just going to go take a shower," she said pointing inside a little nervously. "There's more coffee in the pot if you want some."

Owen just gave her a smile and a nod as she hurried back inside.

Missy strode into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Giving a sigh, she leant back against the door.

God, what was wrong with her today she thought, running a hand across her face.

* * *

A half hour later Missy reappeared outside, this time with cup of coffee for herself.

She was at the bottom of her little wooden porch when she finally caught sight of Owen, leant over her truck. He had his shirt off and she could see the muscles under his tanned skin working hard.

Missy's breath caught in her throat.

"You checkin' me out?" called out Owen suddenly, lifting his head up from behind the upright bonnet. He gave her a wide grin.

Missy righted herself and raised her eyebrows.

"You always take your top off when you're working on cars?" she said shooting him a look and taking a sip of her coffee.

Owen smirked. "Depends on who's watching."

Missy rolled her eyes and came to stand beside him, peering at her engine.

"So, is it fixable?" she asked, her tone changing.

Owen wiped a little sweat from his brow. "Yeah I think so, might take me a couple of days though," he said matter-of-factly.

He glanced down at the engine.

"Hey can you pass me my other toolkit from my truck, it should be on the seat," he asked her, gesturing with his head towards his car.

Missy gave a fake sigh, causing Owen to grin, before heading over to his truck. She pulled open the passenger door and peered inside.

All she could see on the seat was the blanket he had offered her yesterday and a large hunting knife.

She grabbed the knife and held it out of the truck.

"This isn't what you mean, right?" she called back to him.

She heard Owen laugh. "No, it's a red toolbox," he shouted back to her. "I mean I can do a lot with that knife but I can't mend a car."

"Ok, ok," muttered Missy, intentionally just audible enough for Owen to hear. "I don't want your life story."

She heard him chuckle again.

She leaned into the truck further, flinging down the knife and bending down to peer under the seats.

"Aha…" she murmured to herself as she spotted the dented red toolbox, sitting under the passenger seat.

She grabbed it and slid it towards her, but as she did, something else caught her eye.

Just behind the toolbox was the most beautiful posy of flowers Missy had ever seen. Each stem was a pretty bright flower all native to the island.

She reached over and lifted them to her, the sweetest floral smell drifting her way.

Missy turned them over in her hands and noticed the bouquet was hand tied with what looked like fishing wire.

Had Owen picked these flowers himself?

Suddenly the sound of Owen's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You find it?" he shouted over to her.

Missy quickly shoved the flowers back under the seat and grasped the toolkit to her.

"Yep, got it," she said turning and walking back over to him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Missy was stood in her kitchen, washing up the breakfast things. Her thoughts drifting back to what she had seen in Owen's truck.

Who were those flowers for? Was Owen dating someone? Missy had never heard him mention anyone…

"I think that's all I can do for now," came a sudden voice from behind her.

Missy swung around and came face to face with Owen who was standing in the doorway, shirt back on, wiping grease from his hands.

"I think I might have a part for it over at my place, but I've got to head over to the raptor pen for feeding first," he said with a sorry look.

Missy nodded, wiping her own hands on a dry dishtowel.

"You want to come with me? He said all of a sudden.

Missy gave a frown. "What to the raptor pen?"

"Unless you're busy…." said Owen rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Missy glanced up at him for a long moment his eyes meeting with hers.

She gave a soft smile.

"No, I'm not busy…" she said as Owen grinned back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed. Thanks to Vaughn Tyler, NicoleR85, mstef and angiev441. Hopefully this chapter is back on point. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Owen and Missy sat in the truck as it hurtled down the bumpy dirt track towards the raptor compound.

Missy was taking great delight in teasing Owen about his taste in clothes.

"And remember when you turned up at the staff bar with that terrible Hawaiian shirt," said Missy with a laugh, shaking her head.

She was sitting twisted around in her seat, facing him.

Owen gave a small smile. "Now _that_ was for Travis' bachelor party. It was a _dare_. We were all wearing them!"

Missy raised her eyebrows and gave a shrug. "Hmmm I only seem to remember yours…"

Owen smirked and raised his own eyebrows. "Well maybe if you weren't constantly checking me out then you would have noticed-" he uttered, glancing her way, waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" uttered Missy, her mouth agape. She turned to look out onto the road. "Don't flatter yourself, Grady."

Owen grinned as he pulled up the truck just outside the paddock.

The pair of them hopped out and Missy gazed around, giving a sudden shudder.

"What's up?" asked Owen, catching her movement.

"I don't know…" said Missy, glancing at him. "Don't you think this place is a little creepy when there's no one else here?"

The entire paddock was empty, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the wind through the bushes behind them.

The place did have a slightly abandoned feel to it.

"Hey, don't worry, you're with me," said Owen giving her a cocky smile.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Oh right, I forgot. You're the alpha," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"What? I am," said Owen, with a frown.

She shot him a teasing look. "Yeah, whatever you say, Owen."

Owen stood for a moment before placing his hands on his hips. "Don't believe me, huh?" he said seriously as Missy turned to face him.

She gave a shrug and Owen took that as his cue. He swiftly grasped her arm and pulled her towards the pen.

Almost instantly his hand slid from her arm, as he tugged her playfully along, and found its way to her hand.

Without even thinking Missy linked her fingers with his, as the pair headed up to the walkway, high above the raptor cages.

At the top, Owen's hand slipped away from Missy's.

He leaned over the railing and put his fingers to his mouth, giving a sharp, trill whistle.

Almost instantly, three enormous raptors darted out from the undergrowth, causing Missy to jump backwards in fright.

They paced around the spot just underneath Owen, snapping and biting at one another.

Missy gulped and leant forwards, coming to stand just behind the raptor trainer.

At the sight of her, the raptors seemed to get excited. Leaping into the air and barking loudly up at the pair.

"Hey, girls, I don't want to hear any of that," he said, pointing at them. "Calm it down."

Almost instantly the raptors ceased in their calls.

Missy glanced up at him. As much as she teased, Owen definitely was an alpha. Standing there strong and authoritative. These frighteningly powerful creatures obeying him as through he was their commanding officer.

Missy tore her eyes away from him and stared down at the raptors.

"Believe me now?" asked Owen, looking over at her.

But Missy didn't answer.

"There's only three…" she questioned after a few moments, her eyes searching the paddock for the fourth raptor. "Where's the other one?"

Her voice began to sound panicked. She didn't like the idea of a raptor on the loose without anyone here to help capture it.

"Oh Blue? Yeah, we had to separate her from the others. She's got a nasty infection that we don't want the rest of the girls catching," he muttered, as if raptor-rearing was the most natural thing in the world. "She's down there in the confinement pens."

Owen gestured down with his head, towards a large metal cage, where Blue could just about be seen between the slats of the reinforced fencing.

"You want to go down there and check on her for me?" he asked in a nonchalant manner. "I need to stick the girls' dinner onto the meat hook and it's not really a pretty sight."

Missy gave a nod. She had been around the raptors for years now but there was just something about the place being so…abandoned, that made her uneasy.

Slowly and with a little reluctance she headed down the metal staircase and towards Blue's cage.

As Missy approached she felt the all movement in Blue's pen immediately cease. It was as though the raptor could sense her.

Missy cautiously stepped towards the cage.

Her heart began to pound beneath her ribs as she drew nearer the cage.

She peered inside…

WHAM

Missy flung herself backwards as Blue's body hit the bars of the cage with such ferocity it caused the whole pen to shudder.

The raptor snapped and snarled at Missy as she stared back in horror.

The look in Blue's eyes was one of hunger and desperation to get at her.

Missy gave a gulp and pressed a hand to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Scary things aren't they," came a sudden voice from behind her, causing her to almost jump out of his skin for a second time in just a few seconds.

It wasn't Owen.

Missy span around and came face to face with the man she knew as Vic Hoskins Head of InGen Security.

"Sorry," he said grinning, seeing the look of fright on her face. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine," uttered Missy removing her hand from her chest. "I just… I didn't know anyone else was here."

Neither of them has seen another car on their arrival here. And Owen had been pretty certain that there would be no one else around today.

Hoskins took a step closer to her as Blue growled and snorted beside them.

"It's Melissa isn't it?" he asked holding out his hand. Missy noticed that in the other hand he held a large cattle prod.

"It's Missy," she said shaking his hand politely.

"Ah, Missy," he said with a nod. "You're a friend of Grady's, right?"

Missy cocked her head at him and gave him a slow nod. From what she had heard from Owen about Hoskins, he wasn't exactly to be trusted.

"Yeah, that's right," she said cautiously.

Hoskins turned back to Blue. The raptor snarled at the portly man, letting out a bark.

"You were here yesterday weren't you?" he said to Missy, lifting the Taser up slightly and leering at Blue.

"Um…" she manged to utter.

"Yeah I remember, now," he said without even looking at her. "I saw you pour years of research and tens of thousands of dollars worth of serum, into those bushes over there." He gestured with his head.

Missy froze. "I…er…"

"Don't deny it Missy, I saw you. I have it on tape," he said calmly, watching as Blue struggled to fit her snout through the bars to get at them. "You know, you could be in a lot of trouble because of this, probably lose your job, get sued for hundreds of thousands of dollars in damages…. The list goes on."

Missy's heart pounded in her chest again, but this time it had nothing to do with Blue.

"I never meant for-" she began, but Hoskins cut across her.

"You know, I have high hopes for Owen. He's training these raptors up better than we could ever have expected," he said, brandishing the cattle prod. "But I still don't think that he shares my vision for these creatures."

Blue suddenly reared back and bashed her thick skull against the bars of the cage, trying to attack. But as she did so, Hoskins jabbed the cattle prod into the pen, striking Blue and sending a shock through the raptor's body.

Missy eyes widened as Blue yelped in pain.

Hoskins gave a malicious grin.

"We want these dinosaurs out of the front line…" he uttered as he turned to face Missy, ignoring what had just happened. "And I need Owen to want them there too. That's where you come in."

Missy's eyes were fixed to Blue who was getting to her feet. The raptors nostrils flared as she caught sight of Hoskins once again.

"W-What exactly do you want _me_ to do?" she asked in a quiet voice, not taking her eyes off Blue.

Hoskins grinned. "I need you to be the one to convince him."

* * *

 **I hope that was ok? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope some people are still reading! Only got a couple of reviews for my last chapter.**

 **Thanks to mstef and angiev441 for leaving a review. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Missy was stood beside Blue's cage when Owen appeared at her side ten minutes later.

Hoskins had slunk back to whatever hole he had crawled out of, and Missy was stood shock still. Still pondering his words.

"How's my girl doing today?" asked Owen causing Missy to jump. She had barely registered his presence beside her.

He stared up at her. "Sorry," uttered Owen with a gentle smile, his hand suddenly at her waist. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Missy smiled and shook her head. "No, it's just…." She couldn't seem to find the words to tell him. "I'm just a bit jumpy today is all."

Owen grinned. "Has Blue been scaring you?" he said loudly and at her name the raptor appeared, once again at the bars of her cage.

She stared at Owen, waiting for her dinner. Whether it was Missy she ate or the bucket of chum that swung from Owen's hand, it didn't look like it mattered.

Blue's eyes suddenly travelled to Owen's hand, still lingering at Missy's waist. It looked back and forth between them for a long moment before letting out a loud squawk.

Owen gave a sheepish smile and pushed Missy forward slightly, edging her towards the cage.

"I think she likes you," he said with a whisper.

"Uh, I think she doesn't…" said Missy, pushing back against his forceful hand.

Owen chuckled. "Trust me," he said with a grin. "Hold out your hand."

Missy stared at him suddenly. "Are you crazy?" she said, with a frown. "I'm happy to be near them with their muzzles on, but this…"

She stared at him and his eyes suddenly locked onto hers.

They stood there for a few long moments, close enough that Missy could see the flecks of brown within the green of his bright orbs. She took a heavy intake of breath.

"Ok," she said quietly, feeling her heart pounding within her chest.

Finally tearing her gaze away from Owen she tentatively reached out her hand.

"Palm flat," said Owen, suddenly grasping her hand in his and moving it slightly. "Otherwise she'll go for your fingers."

Missy had to bite her lip in concentration to stop herself from trembling under Owen's grasp.

This was not the first time she had been close to dangerous dinosaurs and she doubted it would be the last, but the contact of his skin on hers made her feel more nervous than she ever had been before.

He moved her hand up so that it was an inch away from the bars and before Missy even had the chance to pull back, Blue had pressed her nose to the spot.

Missy couldn't help but let out a gasp as she felt the raptor's hot breath from its nostrils. She saw it take a deep sniff, it's eyes peering at her through the bars.

Blue suddenly opened its mouth and Missy instinctively went to pull her hand away but Owen grasped it firm, holding it in place.

"It's ok," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear. "She's just testing you."

Missy let out a long breath and moved her hand forward slightly as Blue closed its large mouth.

Her hand met suddenly with the warm scaly skin of its nose.

She gasped as Blue let out what was almost a purr.

Missy laughed as Blue slowly pulled away, turning her attention to Owen now.

"You hungry girl?" he uttered, removing his hand from Missy's and grabbing half a dead chicken from the bucket. He flung it through the bars and Blue caught in swiftly in her mouth.

Missy turned and stared at Owen for a long moment and gave a small smile. He definitely _was_ the alpha.

* * *

On the journey to Owen's place later that afternoon, Missy had been lost in thought.

What Hoskins had asked her to do…

To manipulate Owen…

To try and convince him to train the raptors as weapons….

But her job was at stake. Her livelihood. This place was her home now and she didn't want to jeopardise it.

"You ok?" Owen asked as they pulled onto a small road, on a side of the park Missy had never been to before.

Missy shook herself.

"Yeah….I'm fine…" she said a little quietly, staring out of the window.

She hadn't noticed that Owen had been staring at her every chance he could for the past twenty minutes.

He paused for a long moment before speaking.

"Because if I scared you back there… with Blue….." he said chewing his lip concernedly. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Missy quickly turning to face him. "I thought that was good… Amazing actually."

She smiled at him.

"You're really good with them."

Owen opened his mouth as though he was about to say something but nothing ever came, just the smallest of smiles appeared at his lips.

"My place is just up here," he uttered.

He pulled the truck up outside a ramshackle building, with a small white motor home attached to it and Owen's familiar old motorbike sitting on the grass outside.

"I'll just be a minute," he muttered as he opened his door and jumped out, but Missy didn't listen to him. She too hopped out of the car.

She gazed around and smiled. This place was so….. well… Owen.

In front of the bungalow was a beautiful flat lake and all around were trees and plants. Missy spun around on the spot taking it all in.

Owen stood watching her for a moment a bemused expression on his face.

"That lake, Owen…" she uttered. "I-It's gorgeous."

Owen dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He frowned as he came to stand beside her, gazing out at the flat expanse of water.

Missy folded her arms across herself and gently rested her head and Owen's shoulder.

She felt him tense underneath her momentarily.

She gave a gulp. Perhaps she should tell him about Hoskins. Was this the right time?

"Owen-"

"Missy-" he said suddenly , speaking at the exact same moment as her.

They both laughed.

"You first," she said lifting her head from his shoulder and staring up into his eyes.

There was something there in them, a look of nervousness that Missy hadn't seen in him before.

But Owen blinked and suddenly looked away.

"Uh…I was just going to ask if you wanted a drink," he said pulling away from her and heading up towards his bungalow.

He climbed the steps two at a time.

Missy gave a sigh and her eyes fell to the floor.

"I've got beer, coke, iced tea," he said as she followed him up the stairs and into his little home.

Owen darted around his little living room, clearing empty beer bottles from the coffee table and picking up oily rags and a motorbike gasket from the floor.

"Sorry, the place is a bit of a mess," he muttered as he grasped up a dirt stained shirt from the sofa and gestured for her to sit down.

Missy gave an encouraging smile.

"No it's fine," she said taking a seat, her butt immediately landing on something sharp. "A coke would be great though, thanks."

She reached beneath her and pulled out a what looked like a raptor claw. She haphazardly flung it down beside her.

"Coming right up," he said heading into the kitchen.

Missy heard him open the fridge and the clink of chilled glasses.

He appeared in the doorway once again and handed her a cold bottle of soda.

Missy thanked him staring around.

Apart from the numerous belongings littering the place the room was clean and tidy. Through a darkened doorway to her right, Missy could just make out Owen's crumpled bed.

"Want to come and sit on the porch? I need to look for that car part, I might be a while."

Missy gave a nod and got to her feet following Owen out the door once again.

As she did so she passed a low sideboard, covered with various photo frames.

She paused by the last one and picked it up. It was photograph of Owen standing in his full navy uniform. Standing next to him was an older lady with the same nose as he had, presumably it was his mother. Missy smiled as she placed it back down and followed Owen outside.

She took a seat on a small wooden swing that looked out onto the lake.

Next to the seat, Missy noticed, was a table, covered in several empty beer bottles.

Missy could just imagine, Owen getting home from a tiring day spent with the raptors and sitting out here for the whole evening, listening to the radio, having a few drinks… Just him alone with his thoughts.

She glanced up at him as he rummaged around in an outside storage cupboard a few feet away from her.

She needed to tell him exactly what had happened earlier with Hoskins.

But she knew that would mean losing her job. Hoskins had caught her emptying out that serum on video. If anyone saw that not only would she be fired but as the horrible man had said, the park would sue her for all they could get. She had stolen property. Not only that but she had intentionally set out to go against their plans. They would most certainly have a case against her.

Missy lifted a hand to her mouth and stared out across the water.

She barely even noticed Owen, who was staring over at her. A nervous expression on his own face.

* * *

"Hey," uttered Owen a few minutes later, causing Missy to jump. "I found it."

He raised aloft a tiny engine part.

Missy blinked a couple of times, Owen's voice breaking her out of her stupor.

"It'll take me a while to replace it though," he said glancing down at the thing in his hand. "I'll drive you back to yours tonight, see what I can do, but I might have to come back in the morning."

Missy smiled internally.

"You're going to regret wasting half your vacation fixing my car," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Owen rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gazed up at her. "Well after what you did yesterday with that inoculation… Like I said, I owe you."

He grinned.

"You TOTALLY do, Grady!" she said smiling back and getting to her feet. But the moment his back was turned, she bit her lip in worry, following him to his truck.

* * *

 **Please let me** **know if you'd like me to carry on. Please leave a review if you would! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed my last chapter. I get really motivated to write when I get comments. If you have read any of my other fics you will know that I am terrible about half-assing and not finishing half of the stories I am into. So I'm leaving it to you guys to motivate me. I'm in the middle of wedding plans at the moment so this is a brilliant distraction. Thanks to angiev441, mstef, mez84, TenebrisSagittarius and LMB for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Missy sat staring out of the window of Owen's truck as they sped along the dirt path.

She had been quiet the entire ride home, her mind on other things. Other things that would mean either the end of a friendship or the end of her career.

She gave a sigh, gazing up at the darkening sky.

"You ok?" asked Owen, glancing over towards her. "You seem a little distracted."

Missy took in a breath and forced a smile.

"No, I'm good," she lied, her hands clasped between her knees. She gave a small frown. "I thought you were the one that seemed distracted."

Owen made a face. "Really?"

Missy grinned. "Well you're not your usual smug self today," she goaded. "You've actually been nice for once."

"Woahoah! I'm always nice!" he said defensively, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

Missy raised her eyebrows. "No you're not, Grady. Remember when you teased me for months that time you caught me with a copy of Ian Malcolm's autobiography?"

"You were so protective of it!" he said laughing.

"It was a signed copy, Owen," she said snapping at him playfully.

"Oh yeah now I remember," he teased. " 'To Melissa, thanks for being such a fan, _love_ Ian xx'. Bit forward for a book signing wasn't it?"

Missy gave a mock scowl. "Don't be jealous that I had THE Ian Malcolm tell me how beautiful I am." She tossed her long caramel hair back over her shoulder, in jest.

This time it was Owen's turn to raise his eyebrows. He shot her a cheeky smile. "Oh so you like older guys!" he said in mock realisation, nodding his head. "That's why you and Phil Sherman never worked out…"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Phil Sherman and I never worked out because he's a dick," said Missy, causing Owen to smile and nod in understanding.

She glanced over at him and stared for a long moment before biting her lip. "So how about you? You been on any horrendous dates lately?"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she said it. Her mind flitting to the bunch of beautiful flowers sitting under her seat. They must be meant for someone, but part of her didn't even want to know.

Her stomach began to twist in knots before he had even opened his mouth to speak.

Owen's smile disappeared and a frown fell across his tanned brow.

"Not lately, no," he uttered, his eyes fixed on the road.

Missy gave a small gulp and pushed the question, even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Really?" she uttered in a light tone. "I swear when we first met, according to your friends, the notion of you being celibate for even a month would have been unheard of."

Owen's frowned deepened.

"I haven't been on any dates," he said in a firm voice.

Missy gave a small frown, gazing over him.

She had obviously said the wrong thing, as the look of his face was cold and steely.

Missy pursed her lips and turned back to the window as they pulled up at outside her bungalow.

But Owen didn't switch off the engine, he merely leaned forward over the steering wheel and turned to her.

His eyes didn't meet hers.

"Home sweet home," he uttered.

Missy undid her seatbelt and scratched at her tanned arm, nervously.

"Did you want to come in for dinner?" she asked giving a small smile. "I was thinking macaroni and cheese…"

But Owen turned and stared out of the windscreen ahead of him.

"I, er, need to get going," he said quietly.

Missy looked over at him sadly.

"Sure," she uttered, taking that as her cue that he wanted her to leave.

Pulling open the door she hopped out and pushed it shut behind her.

Before she could o anything to stop him, Owen had reversed the truck and driven away, giving her a small nod as he did so.

Missy stood with a confused expression across her features as she watched the truck disspareing off into the distance.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" she uttered quietly.

* * *

 **Hope that was leave a review if you'd like me to continue it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so so much for the feedback from the last chapter. Thanks to angiev441, mstef and LMB for reviewing! Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Owen flung himself down onto his sofa, his head in his hands, his thoughts on Missy and how he'd left the situation.

He knew he needed to tell her the truth.

He was a raptor trainer for God's sake and an _alpha_.

And yet he couldn't even tell his friend how he felt…

* * *

Missy tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. She kicked the covers off herself in irritation.

She had no idea what had gone wrong earlier.

Usually Owen had no issues with telling her his feelings or opinions on things.

And as she had said, she had always heard from his friends that he did ok when it came to women.

But just the thought of Owen being with another woman made her stomach churn and twist into knots.

She opened her eyes, staring up at the darkened ceiling and gave a grand sigh.

* * *

Early the next morning Missy awoke to the sound of an engine starting up outside her window.

Is that my truck? She thought to herself through a half-doze.

She heard the engine switch off and before she had time to register any more, she slipped back off to a gentle sleep.

* * *

Giving a great yawn, Missy's eyes fluttered open. She glanced over at her alarm clock.

10.07AM it read in large red letters.

She slunk down further under the sheet. She loved vacation days.

Giving a huge stretch and another yawn, she sat up and lifted the covers off herself, getting to her feet.

Did she hear someone outside this morning or was that just a dream?

She headed sleepily over to the front door, pulling it open.

There was no one there apart from her truck, sitting where Owen had towed it the day before.

She sighed, making to turn to go inside but something caught her eye.

She narrowed her eyes, noticing a piece of paper that had been stuck under her windshield-wiper, that was fluttering gently in the early morning breeze.

She hopped down her porch steps and padded across the warm grass with bare feet.

She cautiously leaned over and plucked the small scrap of paper from its holding place and stared down at it.

Written in a messy scrawl were the words. "I'm sorry – O".

Missy smiled to herself and moved around to her truck where her keys were sitting in the ignition. She carefully turned them and the truck stared up instantly.

She stared down at the note once again and held it to her for a long moment. Biting her lip she turned and headed inside.

She knew exactly where she was going to drive her now-working truck.

She was going to drive to the raptor cages and find Hoskins. Job or no job, she was finally going to tell him exactly where he could shove his proposition.

* * *

An hour later, Missy pulled her white truck up outside the raptor enclosure. There was no sign of Hoskins but there _was_ another vehicle there.

She recognised it instantly. Owen's motorcycle.

His second pride and joy after Blue.

Quietly she jumped out of the car and headed over the confinement cages to see if Owen was, today, with his favourite raptor.

She searched around, noticing Blue staring at her from the slats between her cage.

"How you doin', Blue?" she muttered, walking past.

She heard the raptor give a small bark as she did so.

"Hey," came a sudden voice from above her.

Shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, she saw Owen, who was stood on the walkway, a pair of wire cutters in his hand.

"Hey," she shouted up at him, giving a half smile. She was still cautious about his mood today.

"You come to see me or Blue?" he asked in a cheery tone.

"I….er…. you," she answered a little awkwardly. "I came to say thanks to you for fixing my car."

She walked up the metal staircase, leading up to where Owen was standing.

"No problem," he said with a grin.

"You should have woken me though," she uttered as she reached the top.

He was wearing a blue shirt and a utility vest and a smile which caused her heart to catch in her throat for a second.

"Ah, well," he muttered, picking up a length of barbed wire from the walkway beneath his feet and twisting it in his hands. "I thought I'd just let you sleep."

He glanced up at her for a moment, a little nervously.

"Sorry for leaving so quickly last night," he continued quietly, his tone sincere. "I was just-"

"It's fine," said Missy, cutting across him. This time she didn't want to know his reasons.

He grinned up at her as she wiped her hands down on the sides of her jeans.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked gesturing down at the hundreds of foot of wire that seemed to be covering the full length of walkway behind him.

Owen ran a hand through his hair, in thought, looking down at it.

"You can help me twist this wire into coils," he said, showing her the circle in his hands. "Like this."

He passed her some gloves and she began to do just as he had said, twisting the sharp wire into neat coils.

The pair worked in silence for the thirty minutes, side by side, laughing and joking with one another.

"There," uttered Owen after he had finished fixing the fencing to the meal piping beneath it. "Done."

The two of them stood back and admired their handiwork.

"So is this in case the raptors ever try and get out?" she asked, removing her oversized gloves and dropping them down onto the floor beside her.

Owen, stood, hands on his hips and turned to her. "Or if anything tries to get in…" he muttered seriously.

Missy glanced up at him and cocked her head.

"You really love them don't you?" she asked folding her arms across herself.

Owen stared up at her for a long moment before letting out a grin and a small laugh. "I guess I do." The way he looked at her sent a sudden shuddered through her body.

She blushed and turned away, heading down the metal staircase once again.

"Owen Grady loves his raptors," she said in a teasing voice. "I can't tell if that's a good reputation to have or not."

She shot him a cheeky grin from over her shoulder.

Owen gave a mock scowl and followed her.

Missy reached the bottom and waited for him to catch up. When he was level with her, they walked side by side over to Blue's cage.

She nudged him with her hip playfully. "And here's your favourite girl," she uttered, nodding towards the solitary pen.

Owen gave a chuckle.

Missy approached the cage and peered inside.

She saw a flash of movement before Blue appeared at the bars, snorting and huffing out hot air in Missy's direction.

Missy smiled, tentatively. "Hey, you remember me?" she asked gently, lifting up a hand just as she had the previous day. She held it a little away from the bars but close enough so that Blue could breathe in her scent.

The raptor sniffed deeply and Missy smiled as it let out a little purr.

She glanced back at Owen who was beaming at her warmly.

She was about to turn back to the cage when all of a sudden she felt Owen's warm hand slip into hers and he tugged her back around to face him.

"Hey," he said, with a grin. "You wanna… come to my place tonight?...So I can say thanks for your help…. I'll make us some dinner"

Missy's butterflies were back.

She smiled, as his eyes locked onto hers.

"If we keep owing each other as thanks-yous, we're never going to have any time apart on this vacation," she murmured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He grinned at her. "I don't think that's such a bad thing," he said as he pulled away. Their hands slipped apart. "So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Well, now that my car is fixed how about _I_ drive to yours," she uttered raising her eyebrows.

Owen's eyes widened. "Ahhh, and what handsome guy fixed that for you?" he asked in a laughing voice.

"Just some raptor-trainer I happen to know," she said laughing as she headed towards her car. "See you at 8, Owen."

He smiled to himself as he watched her leave, Blue hovering in the cage beside him.

"I'm sorry Blue," he uttered quietly to the raptor, as he saw her jump into her truck and drive away, "but I think _she's_ my new favourite girl."

The raptor behind him gave a throaty purr in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Oooh they are soo soo close! Leave me a review if you'd like me to continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to DamnationOfTheDead,mez84, angiev441, Acidplatypus, Kate07 and BlastParty for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Missy stared into the bathroom mirror, her hand steadily drawing a thin black line across her nude shadowed eyelids.

She stepped back for a moment before adding a slick of black mascara to her lashes.

She had opted for a pair of denim shorts with a flannel shirt thrown over her black bra. Her long hair had been gently curled and hung loose about her shoulders.

Missy bit her lip, spritzed a little perfume onto her neck and grabbed her keys, heading for the door.

Dusk had fallen and the sounds of crickets filled the warm, summer air. The evening was perfect.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Missy pulled up outside Owen's bungalow.

Switching off the engine, she let out a long breath before checking her reflection one last time in the rear view mirror.

She apprehensively stepped out of the truck and made her way over to the bungalow, wiping down her clammy hands on her shorts as she did so.

She knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer.

Missy frowned and gazed around. The lights were on, but the curtains were drawn closed.

She knocked again. "Hello?" she out called gently.

Missy's heart pounded. He had said 8 at his place, right? Had she just dreamt that?

She stepped back and bit her lip just as a sudden figure appeared around the side of the house.

"Hey, thought I heard your voice," uttered Owen, walking around the porch to meet her.

He had changed from the outfit he was wearing earlier, now casual in black jeans and a white tight fitted tee but that same warm smile still lingering across his tanned face.

"Am I early?" she said a little tentatively, walking around to meet him. She pushed her long hair off her shoulder and looked at him with wide eyes.

Owen shook his head, gave a grin and grasped her hand slowly in his.

"No, it's just that I've set up for us around here," he uttered, tugging her around the porch.

As they turned the corner, Missy's breath almost caught in her throat at the sight that met her eyes.

On the warm grass, just in front of the beautiful moonlit lake was a picnic blanket surrounded by tiny candles in various jars and tins. They flickered gently in the evening breeze.

Missy glanced up at Owen, his fingers still entwined with hers.

"Owen-" she said, in a what was just a whisper.

He turned to her and in that moment all she could see…. all she could think about… was him. The guy who she had known all this time…

Missy gave a smile as Owen beamed back.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, suddenly letting go of her hand and disappearing into the bungalow.

Missy slowly wandered over to the picnic blanket. So much thought and effort had gone into this. He had seen how much she had loved the lake yesterday and now he had done this…

Glow worms danced over the placid water as Owen reappeared once again.

"These…." he uttered suddenly holding something out towards her, "….are for you."

Missy gazed down.

In Owen's hand was a beautiful, if a little crumpled, bouquet of flowers... tied with fishing wire.

The same flowers, Missy had seen the previous day under Owen's seat.

She blushed and took them from him.

"Owen they're-" she couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't even find the right words.

She stared up at him. Were they meant for her all along?

She didn't know what else to do… But she knew what she wanted to.

She leaned forwards and brushed her lips gently against his cheek.

A moment suddenly passed between them as she pulled away. Their faces close, their bodies closer…

But Missy stepped away quickly.

She didn't want to embarrass herself. There was no way a guy like him could feel the same.

She plonked herself down onto blanket and grinned up at him.

"So," he said with a nod, as she placed the flowers beside her, "I can't say I'm a good cook, but I can make a great hot dogs."

Missy raised her eyebrows.

"What? I was expecting Nouveau cuisine, Grady!" she said teasingly. "But I guess hot dogs will have to do."

"Hey, I thought you liked them after I saw you stuffing one into your mouth on the 4thof July party last year," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Missy laughed, covering her face with her hands. "I knew you'd seen me!" she said cringing. "I hadn't had anything to eat that whole day. I was starving!"

"Whatever you say, Missy," he uttered in a judging tone. Shooting her a mock-accusatory look.

Missy buried her head in her hands as Owen strolled back towards the bungalow laughing.

Owen and Missy spent the next hour laughing and joking, mouths full of hot dogs and potato chips. Owen had pulled out a couple of bottles of beer and now the pair were sprawled out on the blanket. Owen lying on his side with his head propped up with his arm and Missy sitting cross legged her bottle of beer cupped between her hands.

"…So before I could even do anything to stop it, she's grabbed me by the collar with her teeth and starts to drag me back to her nest," said Owen in a high pitched tone.

Missy was almost doubled over in laughter.

"What did you do?" she managed to choke out, between giggles.

"Luckily they had caught me on the security cameras and about thirty of them coming running out with tranq guns," he said shaking his head. "Talk about a bad first week."

"So how about you?" he asked giving her leg a poke with his bottle. "What's your worst park horror story?"

Missy gave a smile and coked her head. "The time with the gates to the Rex paddock getting me trapped inside was pretty insane," she uttered, pursing her lips in thought. "But I think mine has to be the time with Echo."

Owen stared at her for a long moment, the smiles disappearing off both of their faces as they remembered.

"Yeah, I was pretty worried," said Owen honestly. "I didn't think you'd come back after that."

Missy glanced up at him. "Well I wasn't going to…" she said slowly, taking a small sip of beer. "But then _you_ came to find me."

She stared deep into his green eyes for long moment before glancing away and looking out onto the water, where insects danced off the hazy surface.

She placed her bottle down beside her and came to lay on her side, head propped on her arm, mirroring Owen.

He too, placed his beer bottle down onto the grass before turning back towards her.

Both of them were silent, the only sounds were the crickets in the grass around them and the gentle lapping of the lake.

Missy's eyes fell to Owen's hand, inches from her own.

Immediately the pairs' fingers entwined gently. Missy tracing the long scar across Owen's palm as if coursing the latitude on a map.

Her eyes flickered upwards and met with his once again, glowing golden in the dim candlelight.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to thud within her chest.

"Owen-" she managed to breathe as his hand left hers and moved to her face.

His fingers tracing her jawbone, gently cupping her cheek before moving to her smooth neck.

Missy bit at her lip as Owen's eyes, drawn to the movement, found them.

The pair moved closer.

"SKWAAAAAAK," came a sudden noise from the centre of the lake.

Missy and Owen suddenly jumped apart.

She put a hand on her heart, swinging around only for her eyes to lock onto a large creature, it's head sticking out of the lake, a huge bug in its mouth.

"What is that thing?!" cried Missy, jumping to her feet, knocking over her bottle of beer, causing the liquid to spill out over the grass beside them.

Owen grinned and stood up. "It's a dwarf freshwater Mosasaurus," he said laughing at the alarmed expression on Missy's face. "The guys in the labs were going to destroy it but I said why not put it in here. It's only going to get the size of a large croc at most."

Missy turned back to him, her mouth agape. "A large crocodile!" she said shaking her head.

Owen grinned and leaned in towards her. "It's a good job I didn't ask if you wanted to go skinny dipping then," he said, causing Missy to blush profusely.

She poked him hard in the ribs with her finger. "You're the worst, Grady," she teased.

Owen gave a wicked grin and suddenly made a grab for her. With one arm under her butt he hoisted her quickly over his shoulder.

"OWEN! PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed with laughter, as he strode over to the lake.

"What was that?" he said cupping hand over his ear. "You want to go in the water?"

He bent his knees so that she was hanging across the lake.

Missy let out a peel of laughter.

"Owen, don't you dare!" she managed to breathe between giggles.

He dangled her precariously over his shoulder but just before her head got near the water, he tugged her around, catching her in his arms and dropping her gently to the ground, feet first.

For a moment they both stood there, his hands lingering on her lower back and hers against his broad chest, both laughing breathlessly.

They stared at each other, grins plastered across each of their faces giving a chuckle.

"I should go," uttered Missy, after a long moment, pushing gently against his chest, breaking their contact. "It's late."

Owen gave a small nod, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Missy bent down and scooped up her flowers, holding them to her.

"Thanks for these," she said gently. "They're beautiful."

Owen grinned. "No problem."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but the words didn't seem to come.

Missy headed over to her truck and tugged open the door. She paused for a moment before hopping inside. She turned to look at him.

"Can we do this again?" she asked, biting her lip.

Owen took a step towards her and gave a nod. "I'd like that," he uttered, his eyes shining.

"Cool," said Missy, breaking eye contact and hopping up into her car. She switched on the engine and wound down the window. "How about Thursday?"

"Tomorrows Thursday," he uttered with a wide smile.

Missy gave a nod. "I know," she muttered with a shrug and a smirk, putting the truck into drive and pulling away, beeping her horn as she left.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank to Anon, angiev441 and LMB for reviewing. Just so you know my tumblr blog OwenGradyFanfic is also releasing this story in case you think it's someone else. This is my favorite chapter so far. I really, really hope you enjoy! If you do please leave me a review!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP

Missy's eyes shot open.

She gave a wide smile.

Flinging off her bedcovers she ran to the front door and tugged it open.

"Owen, I-"

But to her surprise it wasn't Owen standing just in front of her porch, but the portly figure of-

"Hoskins?" she uttered with a frown.

Hoskins gave a smile. "I told you Thursday morning."

Missy took a step back and pulled her oversized night shirt across herself.

"I-I forgot…" she mumbled, pulling a hand up to her mouth.

Hoskins grinned widely. "Get dressed, there's something I need to show you," he shouted over to her.

"Listen, I-"

"Just get dressed, Melissa," said Hoskins sternly.

Missy went to argue but instead, eventually gave a slow nod and headed inside.

After the last couple of days with Owen she knew exactly where she was going to tell Hoskins to shove his proposition.

Missy pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and headed out to Hoskins' enormous hummer and hopped inside.

Here he was waiting, sitting in the driver's seat, a smell of cheap aftershave, barely covering the sweat emanating from him. Missy scrunched up her nose as the odour hit her nostrils.

Hoskins gave another grin, eyeing Missy up as he started the engine. She could feel his piggy eyes on her and she gave a small gulp.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked with a stutter.

He turned to the road as the car pulled away, quickly. "It's a surprise," he uttered coolly.

Missy brought a hand to her lips and chewed at her nails.

Twenty minutes later Missy peered up at the looming enclosure before her.

"The raptor pen?" she asked, looking over at Hoskins who let out a smirk.

"Where else?" he said with a cocky shrug as he pulled up just over to the left of the security building, near to where Blue was being held in confinement.

The pair stepped out and Missy gazed around.

Owen usually turned up early in the morning for feeding but this morning neither his bike nor his pick-up truck were to be seen.

"Come with me," Hoskins uttered as he began to climb the tall metal stairs that ran around the outside of the compound, leading up to the walkway above the pen.

Missy gave a gulp before tentatively following.

Why didn't she just turn around and go home? She knew this was stupid, but part of her felt like she could reason with him.

When she reached the top she slowly walked over to where Hoskins was standing on a precarious, metal bridge, leaning over the edge. His beady eyes searching for the raptors, hiding in the undergrowth below.

Missy gazed down and managed to spot them before Hoskins did. All three of them watching the pair of humans from the shadows.

"Why are we here, Hoskins?" asked Missy irritably, as she stared in the eyes of one of the raptors below.

Hoskins gave a smile. "We're here," he began, turning to face Missy, "because I want to know if you managed to convince Grady."

Missy's brows knitted together.

"No," she said clearly, staring into Hoskins' eyes.

Hoskins narrowed his brown orbs. "No?" he said, with a dark frown. "You do realise what will happen to you if you don't do this?"

Missy gave a cold shrug. "Do your worst. Fire me, sue me, whatever, But I will not have you turning these creatures into weapons."

Missy stood firm as Hoskins scowled.

"I will _not_ convince Owen that this is the right thing to do, because I know for a fact that it isn't," said Missy with a shake of head. "I'm sorry Mr Hoskins, you're going to have to find another person to blackmail."

And with that Missy turned on her heel and began to walk away, but before she could, Hoskins' hand grasped her arm tightly and he swung her back around to face him.

"You stupid bitch!" he spat. "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

Before Missy could even move he had grasped the back of her neck roughly, catching his porky digits in her hair and shoved her forwards, dangling her over the railing of the bridge.

Missy let out a scream and suddenly the three raptors appeared out from their hiding places.

"I can feed you to these little shits," said Hoskins sharply in Missy's ear. "Huh? Is that what you want? Because no one would ever know. They'd demolish every morsel of you."

One of the raptors jumped high in the air, snapping its jaws merely a foot or two away from Missy's face.

She let out another yelp as frightened tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Please…" she whimpered as another of the raptors reared up to jump up towards her.

"What? You want me to stop?" he said shoving her head further over the railings as the second raptor leapt towards Missy.

This time it managed to dodge Missy but it's sharp teeth managed to scrape along the metal underside of the bridge.

Upon the impact, the structure wobbled momentarily, but that moment was long enough for Hoskins to relinquish his grip on Missy's neck just enough for her to spin around.

Instinctively, her knee met with his groin.

He doubled over instantly and stepped back.

Missy took the opportunity and ran for it…

As fast as her legs could carry her.

Pelting down the metal stairs two at a time, she could hear Hoskins shouting from behind her.

"Come back here you little bitch!"

Missy reached the bottom of the stairs and her feet hit the soft earth beneath her.

She could hear the Hoskins running after her.

Missy picked herself up and ran straight for the trees surrounding the compound. She knew there was a road nearby. If only she could signal for help or hide long enough for him to stop looking for her.

She darted into the undergrowth as Hoskins watched from above.

* * *

Hoskins watched as Missy ran into the trees surrounding the raptor compound.

He was going to find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

A vein in his temple throbbed with anger and Hoskins balled up his fist and punched the metal panelling of a control panel beside him in frustration causing him to roar with pain.

Breathing hard he suddenly looked up and his eyes met with a large red button that read CONFINEMENT RELEASE.

Hoskins grinned.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to do the dirty work after all.

He bashed his hand hard upon the button and within the blink of an eye, the door to Blue's cage began to rise.

* * *

 **Oh I really hoped you liked that! :) Let me know if you did! More coming soon. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Thanks so, so much to JohnCenaRkoFannForever, electrogirl88, Guest, Maruharukaru, OnixForever, LMB. Kate07, AstroStarr, orchid121 and angiev441 for reviewing.**

* * *

Missy froze in horror as she heard the sudden wail of a siren behind her.

She had attended enough park- health and safety briefings to know what that sound meant.

She span around, the raptor compound still visible a few hundred feet through the trees behind her, and saw it…

The metal door to Blue's confinement cage rising slowly, as orange sirens flashed either side of it.

Her eyes widened into orbs…

Her blood ran cold and and all sound seemed to grow distant in her ears.

She stumbled backwards as she watched in terror as Blue stepped out from the shadow of the cage…

The raptor gave a deep sniff, smelling the air.

Suddenly it's eyes narrowed and it's head turned towards the trees. It had caught her scent….

Missy took a step backwards…. and another…and another… before suddenly spinning around and hurtling through the undergrowth, her legs pounding hard beneath her.

She heard Blue let out a loud cry somewhere behind her.

The raptor was on the move.

Missy flew around the huge trees, weaving in and out of the shadows of the giant plants that surrounded her.

Her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Another ear-piecing shriek from behind her as she heard the raptor streaking through the undergrowth.

Missy leapt over a fallen tree branch and landed awkwardly on her ankle. She winced in pain but hurled herself to her feet once again and continued to run.

She could her Blue gaining on her faster and faster….

She turned her head, trying to get a glimpse on the raptor behind her but as she did so she didn't notice a large tree root sticking up precariously from the ground.

Her foot suddenly caught the root and she fell to the earth with a crash, landing on grazed hands.

She breathed hard and pushed up from the ground, seeing a shadow from the corner of her eye.

The raptor couldn't have been more than thirty feet away from her now…

Missy wanted to scream, but knew that all she could do was keep running…

Scrambling to her feet, she tore through the trees as Blue streaked past her.

The raptor seemed to be circling around her…

Hunting her….

Missy's head turned this way and that… losing sight of the raptor.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart played a drumbeat in her ears.

She daren't stop running… She knew that if she did, Blue would pounce. And that would be the last thing she would ever know.

Missy turned and suddenly saw sunlight streaming through a gap in the tree-line to her left. A road!

Her eyes widened as she ran for towards it, as fast as her legs could possible carry her.

At least out in the open it would have nowhere to hide…. But o the other hand, neither would she….

Suddenly Missy burst out of the undergrowth…

But before her legs could skid to a halt, Missy had run right into the path of an oncoming truck…

She turned and her eyes widened as she saw it.

The truck let out a loud blast from its horn and immediately put on its brakes just as Blue streaked out of the tree-line from behind her.

The raptor jumped four feet up in the air, leaping towards Missy, it's jaws wide…

But instead of pouncing onto Missy, the raptor missed, instead hit the windshield on the oncoming truck as it screeched to a sudden halt.

Missy's heart pounded as she watched in horror from the dirt road as the windshield, broke upon impact and the raptor got hurled down onto the road beside her.

It turned and shook it's dazed head, before suddenly locking it's eyes on her once again.

Missy crawled backwards as Blue lifted her sinewy neck to look at her.

Missy held her breath, her heart skipping a beat.

"I-Its me-" she uttered in a terrified voice, not knowing what else to do.

She slowly raised her hand, just as she had done outside Blue's cage the day before….

She held her palm out flat towards Blue's face.

The raptor stared at her for a long moment, cocking his head this way and that.

Missy could see it's nostrils flaring, smelling the air.

"It's me…" murmured Missy, frightened tears suddenly pricking at her eyes. "It's me, Blue…"

The raptor's eyes narrowed as it stared at her as it trying to figure her out.

It let out a low purr, but before Missy even had a chance to do anything there came a loud cry from a bird somewhere in the distance and Blue gave sudden blink, as if snapping out of a daze.

The purr turned into a low growl as Blue pulled herself to her feet.…

"I-Its m-me," stuttered Missy in terror, as Blue suddenly reared above her, it's jaws opening wide.

The raptor loomed above her, six feet tall, it's teeth bared.

Blue let out a shriek as Missy closed her eyes… waiting for death…

But suddenly a shadow fell across her eyelids.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

But the impact never came….

Peeling open her eyelids she suddenly saw Owen…

Standing over her…

His arms outstretched, a short-range tranq pistol held loosely in one hand…

Missy breathed hard.

"Stand down, Blue," came a sudden firm command from the tall raptor trainer.

Blue gave a hiss.

"Hey! I said STAND DOWN," said Owen in a dominant tone. "She's mine."

Missy saw him gesture back towards her with his head.

Missy gulped as Blue's eyes travelled towards her, lying on the ground behind him.

The raptor gave another loud shriek, causing Missy to tremble uncontrollably.

"MINE," said Owen loudly, tilting his chin down, his eyes meeting with Blue's.

An eternity seemed to pass… One second turned into another… and another…

Blue suddenly let out an earth-shattering bark and before Missy could even blink, the raptor had turned and began to head off into the undergrowth once more.

But Owen gave a dark frown and raised his gun, firing two shots from the tranquiliser pistol.

Missy heard another shriek from Blue and knew the darts had met their target. She heard her large body hitting the ground a few yards away.

Missy breathed hard, her heart thumping against her ribcage, her face and neck wet with tears.

Slowly she raised her head, and her grey eyes met with Owen's green ones.

In an instant he was crouched beside her, her hand snaking around his neck as _he_ pulled her close…

Missy let out a sob, clutching his shirt tightly in her hands, never wanting to let go.

His hand travelled up to her neck as his other, clutched her waist tightly. He turned and pressed a kiss into her hair as tears poured down her cheeks.

He made to pull back from her slightly shifting his heels against the muddy ground, but Missy stared up into his eyes desperately, her hands moving to his broad chest.

"Don't leave me Owen… please," she uttered worriedly, her eyes round and full of tears.

He gazed at her for a long moment, his eyes roving across her distressed features.

He slowly moved forwards and pressed a kiss to her dirt streaked forehead.

"I won't," he uttered as he pulled back, wiping tear tracks away from her cheeks with his thumb. "I promise, I won't."

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review if you did! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to all you for reading this story. Thanks to Murukarurharu, Mai, Guest, electrogirl88, Kate07, angiev441, Guest, mstef and Beccashoe42 for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Owen tucked the tranquiliser gun into the back of his jeans and helped Missy up to her feet, his hands holding tightly onto her waist.

She winced the moment she put weight onto her ankle and Owen glanced at her instantly.

"Lean onto me," he said gently, pulling her close to him.

Her hand moved to his chest and she leaned against his warm body. She finally felt safe, wrapped within his strong arms and yet tears still poured silently from her eyes.

The whole thing couldn't have lasted for more than two minutes but the trauma it had caused for Missy…. she had been frightened for her life and nothing could take that feeling away…

Her eyes travelled over to the humungous body of Blue, lying knocked out of the grass a few feet away from them. She didn't know what it had been about to do before Owen had stepped out of his truck and saved her. For a moment she had felt as though she and Blue had had a connection. But the raptor was a wild animal. A hunter…

They passed Owen's truck, its windscreen and bonnet now concave from the impact just a few moments ago, and began to walk along the dirt road.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the raptor compound. Missy's eyes widening as she stared up at it, looming ahead of her, her body beginning to tremble once more.

Her head twisted violently, eyes searching the area.

Hoskins' truck was gone and there was no sign of him on the walkways above the pen.

He had tried to have her killed. She thought of how he had shoved her head over the railings, her neck still bruised and tender from his strong grip.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she scrunched Owen's shirt tightly between her fingers.

Without saying a word he led her in towards the offices that surrounded the cages. With his free hand he retrieved a key from his pocket and pushed the door open, flipping on the lightswitch as he did so.

He walked Missy slowly over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat her gently down. She uttered a small yelp of pain as she did so.

He gazed at her, as he crouched down in front of the chair. His eyes searched her features.

But Missy couldn't look back at him, she merely stared at the ground as tears ran from her eyes. She began to breathe hard, suppressing sobs.

Owen gave a frown and lifted a hand to her cheek. "Hey….hey, it's ok," he uttered, bouncing on his heels, leaning closer to her. He wiped away stray tears with his thumb, and gazed into her eyes, urging her to look back at him.

But Missy couldn't…

She was shell-shocked. Trembling and sobbing, her chest heaving with every painful breath.

Owen got to his feet suddenly, moving around to one of the desks, he opened a drawer and pulled out a large bottle of whisky and a dusty tumbler. He unscrewed the top and sloshed some on the liquor into the glass before handing it to her.

She accepted it with shaking hands and lifted it quickly to her mouth. The alcohol burned as it ran down her throat.

He took the tumbler from her grasp before crouching down in front of her again. His placed one hand on her arm and the other he placed gently on her chin, lifting her face until she was looking directly at him.

Her lip quivered.

"I need to go and get Blue," he said seriously. "She won't be knocked out for long so I need to get her back here before she wakes up. I'm going to take one of the trucks from here with the tail lift…. Hey… look at me."

He reprimanded her in a commanding tone as her eyes began to drift away from his. Her watery orbs immediately snapped back up towards him.

"I'll only be gone five minutes, so I need you to stay here," he said firmly, giving her arm a small squeeze. "Then… when I come back, you can tell me exactly what happened."

Missy stared at him, her eyes widening. She shook her head.

But Owen cupped her cheek once again, calming her. "Hey, it's ok. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Missy stared into his eyes, her breathing slowing.

Slowly she gave a small nod and Owen got to his feet.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he said reassuringly, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the top of Missy's head, before swiftly leaving the room.

Missy took in a long breath trying to stop herself from trembling, several long minutes seemed to pass. Without Owen here she could feel panic rising in her once again as the time flitted by.

Her fingernails dug into the foam arm of the chair and tears began to prick at her eyes once again.

Her breathing suddenly grew difficult…. Wait, was she having a panic attack? Tears sploshed from her wet eyes onto her lap.

She heard the door swing open. Blinking several times she gazed up, expecting Owen, but the figure in doorway was _not_ the raptor trainer…

"I'm surprised to even see you again Melissa," uttered the menacing figure of Hoskins, stepping into the room and gazing around.

Missy's blood ran cold and everything around her grew distant. All she could hear was the thundering of her heartbeat in her chest.

"How did you manage to escape from that raptor?" he asked stepping forwards. He was grinning but Missy could see that is eyes were dark and cold. "I'm mean, good effort, I thought that piece of shit would have got you no problem. Those things… well, they're trained killers."

He narrowed his eyes in her direction.

Missy breathed hard, she was trembling from head to toe. She desperately wanted to move, to run for the door and to get as far away from this man as possible, but her body was frozen to the spot.

Her fingernails dug harder into the foam arms of the chair beneath her.

Hoskins moved closer to her, now merely a foot or two away. She could see the thin sheen of sweat that covered his throbbing temples, smell the body odour that clung to his clothes.

"You know no one will believe you. It's your word against mine," he spat, staring down at her. "If I let you live that is…"

All Missy could focus on was his face. Her heart feeling as though it was really to burst through her ribs.

Neither Missy nor Hoskins noticed the loud creaking of the door behind him.

Hoskins bared his teeth and leaned in towards her, placing two strong, calloused hands on top of hers. She could feel his hot, stale breath on her face, his face mere inches away from hers.

"I think I might just have my fun with you," he said, licking his lips and giving a wide grin, "then toss you in with the rest of those little shits. Let's see how you survive when your trapped a cage with three of them."

Missy yelped as he made a violent grab for her face but before he could do so Missy heard a loud bang.

She let out a scream and closed her eyes momentarily.

When she opened them again she saw that Hoskins had staggered backwards slightly, his mouth agape. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and fell forwards onto his face.

Missy's eyes were as wide as orbs as she looked up at the figure stood in the doorway, holding the tranquiliser pistol in his hand.

Owen…

His face was steely and his brow furrowed, staring down at the fallen figure of Hoskins, his jaw set.

Missy gazed up at him and without thinking, peeled her hands from the chair…

She got to her feet and stepped over the burly form of Hoskins and walked straight up to Owen…

His eyes found her…

Before she could stop herself… she had placed her hands on Owen's chest…. and pressed her lips to his….

Her face and lips were sticky with tears and her body covered in dirt but neither of them seemed to care.

His lips tenderly moved against hers. His hand moved to her waist.

After a long moment she pulled away from him.

The pair of them gazed at each other, nothing else in the world seeming to matter.

"Can I stay with you?" Missy uttered, staring up at him with wide, desperate eyes..

Owen gave a nod and tugged her body to him, wrapping his strong arms around her.

He gave a nod and gave a spoke slowly.

"Missy…. I'm not ever letting you go."

* * *

 **I hope that was ok?! I guess that pretty much rounds off my story... I'm happy to write more if you guys want me to though. Just depends if there is demand for it. Otherwise I'll just leave it there. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**One final chapter for this story...buuut I might do a sequel if anyone is interested? Thanks to orchid121, electrogirl88,Maruharukaru, Kate07, MoonShoesPotter1011, mia, angiev441, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Please do more, AstroStarr, Emily, LMB, You write amazin, Emmy, PunkNR for reviewing the last chapter. Last one guys...**

* * *

"Don't puke on me this time, ok?" said Missy with a whisper, crouching down in front of the baby stegosaur and placing down her inoculation pack onto the ground beside her.

She could feel the eyes of twenty or so children behind her, leaning over the fence of the Gentle Giants petting zoo, watching intently.

She glanced over at them and gave a bright smile in their direction before turning back to the little dinosaur in front of her.

It had been a week since her incident with Blue and four days since the park had reopened

No one but her, Owen and Hoskins knew what had happened. And that is how Missy wanted it to stay.

After he had knocked Hoskins out cold, Owen had taken her back to his bungalow and there she had stayed for the next two nights, too frightened to leave his side even for a moment…

He had offered her his bed, but Missy had shifted across to make room for him beside her. The pair had fallen asleep that night, Owen's strong arms wrapped around Missy's frame. He was there to chase the nightmares away when they inevitably came for her…

The next day had been a subdued one. Owen had headed off to check on Hoskins but the portly man had obviously woken and dragged himself off somewhere. A few days later they would find out he had taken a two week sabbatical.

Owen had been furious, and desperate to get further revenge on the man who had tried to have her killed. But Missy had placed her hand to Owen's warm cheek and gently shaken her head.

They had argued for hours about it, but it was their word against his. Both Owen and Missy would end up losing their jobs and whoever would take over care of the raptors would be free to do with them as they pleased. Missy knew that it wouldn't be long before another Hoskins would come along and try to use the girls as live ammo once again. She knew it was safer keep Hoskins close, to stop him ever getting near the raptors again. Owen would always be there to take care of them.

Owen had finally given in and agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing, on the guarantee that she would stay at his place for one more night.

Missy had smiled and agreed and the pair had spent another night within each other's warm embrace. There was no kissing, no hugging, just comfort. And that was exactly what they both needed…

But that had been four days ago, since then Missy had gone back to her own place, she had started back at work and the pair had barely seen one another.

She missed him. And she knew why….

She had kissed him for a reason, after Hoskins had tried to attack her.

She needed him…

More than she could say…

She finally knew that now.

Missy reached out and stroked the Stegosaurus's long neck and it purred gently beneath her touch.

"There's a good boy," she uttered gently, before turning to open up her metal case.

She pulled out a large steel needle filled with a clear liquid. Giving it a tap she held the dinosaur steady and inserted the needle into its scaly leg.

"There we go," she said as she gave it the full dose and placed the syringe back into her case. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

She turned to snap her case closed when all of a sudden a large shadow fell across the ground before her.

Missy slowly gazed around, only to come face to face with-

"Owen."

With a navy shirt, a wide smile and tanned hands shoved deep into the front pockets of his jeans, stood the raptor trainer.

"Hey," he said with a grin, as Missy shielded her eyes with her hand and gazed up at him.

Missy gave a small bemused frown. "What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, in the sunlight. "It's a bit far out from raptor territory isn't it?"

He grinned and reached out a hand and lifted Missy gently to her feet. "I came here to see you."

She stumbled a little as she stood, but Owen caught her swiftly around the middle and there his hand remained.

Missy gave him a small frown, but her lips twitched into a grin as her face flushed pink. Well aware that there was now a large group of park spectators watching them from around the paddock.

"Yeah?" she pushed, her heart beginning to pound.

Their faces were inches apart and Missy could feel Owen's fingers dancing their way under the fabric of her blouse at the small of her back.

His eyes green found hers.

"Yeah," he managed, as he leaned in towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers.

At this the crowd behind them whooped and cheered, but Missy didn't care.

Her heart seemed to pound inside her ribcage and her stomach did somersaults.

Her hand moved up to Owen's hair and he pulled her closer to him.

His lips were sweet and moved against hers gently and hungrily.

Missy smiled against him and Owen's other hand moved to her cheek.

Both of them so content…

Both of them so happy…

Both of them lost in the moment….

"BLEUGHHHH."

Suddenly Missy and Owen pulled apart and stared at each other in shock horror… as a warm liquid oozed over their shoes.

Missy grimaced and stared at Owen with regret in her eyes, as the little stegosaurus at their feet swaggered off.

"I just _knew_ he'd puke on me again…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) Please leave me one last review. And let me know if you'd like a sequel? Kpzorse xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all.

I have just posted the sequel to this story starring Owen & Missy up onto my page.

This new fic will be set during the events of Jurassic World.

It is called 'Birthday Week'- I really hope you enjoy.

If you do want to me to continue, please give it a read and give me a review!

Love you all.

KP


End file.
